1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-acoustic transducer which is configured so as to be mounted on an external circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are many electro-acoustic transducers such as a miniature microphone, speaker, etc. which are configured so as to be mounted on an external circuit board (that is, a circuit board of an external apparatus).
For example, JP-A-2004-7305 discloses an electro-acoustic transducer in which a terminal holder for holding two coil spring terminals is mounted to an internal circuit board inside a transducer body. On occasion of mounting this electro-acoustic transducer on the external circuit board, the coil spring terminals are elastically compressed and deformed thereby permitting the internal circuit board to be conductive with the external circuit board.
In the electro-acoustic transducer disclosed in JP-A-2004-7305, the two coil spring terminals are designed as a double coil spring terminal which includes a small diameter coil spring terminal and a large diameter coil spring terminal arranged in a manner of surrounding the small diameter coil spring terminal.